Nighttiming
by hayls1147
Summary: Mary and Marshall both come to life altering realizations. At night.


It was 3 am and Marshall couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep for the last two days, ever since Mary informed him that she was going to marry Raphael. He had chalked up his discomfort about the situation to his fear of losing his partner and best friend, nothing more. But as he was looking at his ceiling he was hit with the sudden realization that he was in love with his partner, his best and he had been since the first time she called him doofus.

He pushed back the covers and made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of water and went to the couch. He sat down and turned on the television.

He loved his partner. What an idiot he'd been that he'd kept it secret for the last three years he thought. Not that she would ever feel the same way he continued.

Deep in thought he almost missed the light knocking at his apartment door. He was snapped out of his reverie and got up to answer it. as he opened the door he couldn't contain his surprise. Before him was a disheveled mary. Eyes red and puffy with tears that hadn't quite dried yet.

"Mare."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Mary walked past him and straight to the couch where she hugged her knees to her chest. Marshall slowly closed the door and studied his partner. He'd never seen her look so lost, so alone. He made his way over to the couch and warily took a seat that invaded his partner's personal space.

"Are you okay Mare?"

"I think so."

"What happened?"

"I had a fight with Raph. The wedding is off."

"I'm sorry", Marshall said as he put his hand on her arm, which she stared at intently. He loved her and didn't want to see her with Raph, but he didn't want to see her cry either.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I've been so blind for the last three years."

Marshall lost his ability to breathe. He waited for her to continue.

"I told Raph I couldn't marry him. That it just wasn't me. He said he saw this coming. Better late than never. And he kept going on about how it was better for both of us. He took it so lightly. Like he never really cared, which pissed me off even more."

Mary took Marshall's hand that was still on her arm and turned it over and rubbed her fingers on his palm.

"Mare, what is it?"

"I asked him why he wasn't surprised and he said it was because of Brandi. Brandi had told him something that I hadn't seen, but she had."

Marshall closed his hand around Mary's and with that she looked up into his eyes.

"When I was shot, you saved me. The only time I felt safe was with you. When I needed help with my sister you were the one I wanted to help me. You've always had my back even when I don't deserve it."

"And I always will."

"Raph said we couldn't get married because I'd already been married, emotionally, for the last three years."

Marshall was stunned for a moment then quickly recovered. Mary was now looking off into space. She wasn't even sure what to do with this newfound development.

"I guess we have been." Marshall started laughing. Mary's gaze quickly returned to his face.

"Why are you laughing?" Mary said as she gave him one of her trademark glares.

"I'm laughing because 20 minutes ago I couldn't sleep because I realized I was in love with my best friend. And, now, here you are on my couch telling me we've basically been married and it was your fiancé who helped you come to this conclusion."

Mary looked a Marshall for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Marshall."

"I'm sorry too. And I'm sorry about Raph."

"He's a big boy. He'll get over it."

Mary moved her hand to Marshall's face and traced his jaw line with her pointer finger. Marshall took her finger into hand and gently kissed it. Then kissed her wrist. Then neck. Then cheek. He stopped before kissing her lips and looked up into his partners eyes to find they were already closed. He moved in slowly and lightly grazed her lips with his own. Mary responded, fiercely, as she did with everything else in her life. After a long lasting make out session Marshall reluctantly pulled away and laid Mary down then joined her with his forehead resting against hers.

"This is going to change things."

"Obviously doofus." Both laughed lightly. "And it'll be for the better Marshall…Right?"

"Definitely."


End file.
